A Piece of Her Soul
by DimpZ
Summary: Draco's careless actions takes on drastic consequences...a Draco/Ginny filk....Draco *UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

A Piece of Her Soul  
  
Draco walked in the still of the night, replaying in his mind the scene that had taken place   
only a couple of hours ago. Ginny had met him in a hallway outside the Slytherin dormitory   
and shyly confessed to him her feelings: she felt that Draco would not be so heartless to turn   
away, innocently. Under the soothing glow of the candles lighting up the dampness, Ginny   
looked oddly soft and rosy - not bad at all - but Draco had long ago made up his mind that   
it was all child play, a lightness fantasy that he had no wish nor time to waste his precious   
minutes on. Besides, he was well on his way to fulfill a pretty Ravenclaw girl¡¦s dream date   
this weekend.  
  
How had those huge eyes swollen in sight of his cruel, sharp blaring words? Those angelic  
hands trembled, like working hard against the temping aspects of evil. She fled, cheeks   
a-flaming, but still much too lady-like to curse. And the stars above twinkled knowingly¡K  
  
Draco sighed, and walked onto his favorite place on the Hogwarts campus, the   
Quidditch field. He liked the field best because it was usually empty, so vast that he could   
empty himself into the sky, and absorb the richness of the sun itself.  
  
Yet not this time. A little redheaded figure invaded his peace; it was but a spot on the   
spreading green, but it represented all that was annoyance. Draco reached across, only than   
realization struck him - it was Ginny. As she floated near, seeming so light, that she was   
wavering upon the grass, Draco rubbed his eyes - could it be? - Nah, there was no way, but   
still¡Kshe looked like she was lightly blown away by the wind!  
  
Draco, surprised at his weakness, decided to see what was going on with Ginny - he felt   
rather sorry for her - she was really of a decent sort if only if she wasn¡¦t sorted into   
Gryffindor¡KHe shook his head, no, it wasn¡¦t that, all the Gryffindor nonsense was simply   
an act for his swagger. There was a lot of times when he admired her wavy rogue, her   
cheerful disposition, and simply for being a hopeless case! There was no way she could   
ever get Potter, the whole school knows.  
  
Ginny wandered by, looking around aimlessly; she looked all peace and quiet, like  
those Madonna statues of those churches. Could it be that nothing was really troubling   
her? Draco marveled her ability to get over him so quickly - a pang stuck his heart, and  
he realized he didn¡¦t want her to stop liking him - it had been quite flattering for Draco;   
boosting material she was.  
  
Draco didn¡¦t like it one bit. It didn¡¦t do much for his egoistic way of life, and it smarted   
his pride. He took one firm step forward towards Ginny, hoping to save his face with a   
characterized snide remark - then he saw her face - and stopped dead in his tracks.   
¡§Holy shit¡K!¡¨  
  
  
*HiYA peeps! R/r plz!! And tell me wat¡¦z up!!! 


	2. A Blonde Weasley

~ A Piece of Her Soul ~ **__**

~ A Piece of Her Soul ~

Rapid Fading

¡@

Draco could not believe his eyes: that surely could not be happening! But there she was, real as the velvet night air surroundings, widening the gap between their differences.

¡§Ginny. Ginny with the signature Weasley red-hair trademark,¡¨thought Draco numbly,

¡§Well, it is not the case anymore. The redness is gone.¡¨

* GONE *! That startled Draco out of his trance.

Ginny had floated away into the distant fields during Dracos trance. Dracos logical side screeched at him, but heedless of all warnings, Draco headed towards Ginny at a brisk amble. 

Towards Ginny. Towards a Weasley without red-hair. Somehow his mind would not absolve this piece of information ¡V

¡§Whats a Weasley without red hair?¡¨ Draco mused idly; his mind now safely fastened on a memorial topic. Remembering his sneers about Ronald Weasley, Draco grinned shamefully ¡V the look on his face was worth it!

And there she was. 

A white-lipped figure, a face that knows no happiness, a blaze now long gone. Ginny Weasley looked as if a snowstorm struck early, and the frost lingered, leaving their tiny paw prints on her. A deadly white mist enveloped her, drawing her to the inevitable doom¡K

Even as Ginny stood there, Draco noticed that she shivered a bit more drastically, and her hair looked more bleached out.

¡§Oh my God,¡¨ Draco thought in petrified horror, 

¡§A blonde Weasley!¡¨

¡@

¡@

*There! Its out! But its not finished yet! Guess what happened to Ginny? And NO, it wasn¡¦t some cosmetic disaster¡K~Dimpz 


End file.
